Joints between members stationary relative to each other and having fluid flow passages of various cross section configurations generally require planar gaskets of circumferential outline generally similar to such cross section's configuration. When such gaskets comprise a member of elastomeric material it is frequently desirable that they also be provided with a member of rigid material to stiffen the gasket for ease in handling and also to provide a built-in stop to limit axial compression that may be applied to the deformable portion by the members being sealed. Heretofore rigid members for this general purpose have been made by machining or stamping operations that have not only been costly but result in wasted material. Also, when the rigid member is embedded within the elastomeric material it is desirable to prevent extrusion of elastomeric material between the rigid member and the members being sealed.